


Kiss it better

by tiffanytheweirdo



Category: NCIS
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injured Ellie Bishop, Nick taking care of her and stitching her up, Ouch, Undercover, without pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Something unexpected happened during a supposedly-smooth mission, Ellie and Nick managed to get out but with some complications.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Being carried bridal style & no pain killers available  
> Requested by @enchantedbooklover18  
> +  
> Prompt: A kiss to distract  
> Requested by @wanna-be-bold
> 
> Finally got this done, sorry for taking so long!

Both Nick and Ellie didn't see this coming.

They were on an undercover mission out of DC, as Charlie and Luis again, for their recent case involving an inter-state underground drug cartel. All things were smooth and they were also getting what they need.

But all hell broke lose when this another group of gang people came into the picture and a gang war broke out.

Nick and Ellie were getting out of there as instructed when the shooting started. They both had their weapons drawn to protect themselves, laying low while trying to make their way out of the cartel's hideout.

Nick made sure Ellie was tight behind him as he cleared the way from them.

White hot pain was what Ellie felt the second a bullet gazed her calf, splitting open her skin.

She couldn't hold back a pained yelp as she collapsed onto the ground, hands instinctively going to the wound only to find blood already flowing out.

Nick turned his head when he heard Ellie, and his heart almost stopped when he saw her on the ground.

"Ellie!" Too worried to even care about not using their alias, Nick rushed to Ellie's side and crouched down beside her.

"I'm fine, I'm fine" Ellie was quick to reassure Nick, but her paling face and shaking tone were betraying her.

"Let me see" Nick carefully pried Ellie's hand out of the way and his heart sunk at the sight of red, "Okay, just a flesh wound, the bullet didn't went in, but we needa get out of here and get you patched up"

Ellie nodded, exhaustion started to steep into her as the adrenaline was leaving her system along with the blood.

Nick tore out a piece of fabric from his shirt and tied it tightly around the wound, apologizing as Ellie groaned at the sudden pain and pressure.

"Ellie, can you walk?" Nick asked, placing a hand on Ellie's cheek to make sure he had her full attention.

"Should be okay making out of here" Ellie replied after a moment of assessing her pain level and also how much they had left to the exit.

"Okay" Nick kissed her forehead lightly before moving closer so Ellie could use him as support, "Ready?"

Ellie nodded, grunting loudly as she pulled herself up. Nick wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her steady quickly and tucked her into his side.

Fortunately, the rest of their extraction was smooth and three minutes later, they were out of the building and approaching their car.

Ellie almost collapsed when the Jeep came into the view, relief cursing through her.

"Hey hey, easy there" Nick caught Ellie just in time before her legs completely gave out, and swiftly picked her up bridal style, careful of her wounded leg, "I got you El, we're okay now"

If Ellie was in a better shape, she would probably protest against it, but right now she's happy to be off her feet so the pain could be lessen slightly.

Not wanting to catch any attention, Nick quickly made the rest of their way towards the Jeep and settled Ellie in the backseat. Elevating her leg with her backpack, Nick took his jacket off and laid it over Ellie. Seeing the blood had already steeped through the thin fabric, Nick pulled out a spare shirt from his bag and wrapped it tight on top of that.

"Lay back and rest okay? I'll patch you up when we get back to the house" Nick said softly to Ellie, squeezing her hand which was turning clammy.

Ellie nodded, eyes half closed with the pain being overwhelming.

Nick kept touching the speed limit on their way to the safe house, glancing at Ellie through the rare view mirror to check on her from time to time.

He's not sure if Ellie had fallen asleep or passes out so he focused on driving as fast as he could to get them to safety.

Putting the car into park, Nick quickly get off and went to the side of the backseat where Ellie's head was.

"Ellie" Soothing a hand over her forehead gently, Nick woke Ellie up, "We're at the house"

Ellie opened her eyes, disorientation evident on her face. "Nick?"

"Yes baby, you good?" Nick kept stroking Ellie's hairline, hoping that the touch could keep her conscious.

Ellie became slightly more alert, groaning as she registered the burning pain in her leg again.

"Let's get you inside"

Nick reached into the car and carefully scooped Ellie up in his arms, carrying her into the cabin. 

Settling her on the couch, Nick went around the house gathering supplies and the first aid kit.

He cursed out loud when he couldn't find any painkillers in the kit, nor in the cabinets.

"Nick?" Ellie called weakly, worried upon hearing Nick's swearing.

Nick reappeared into the living area with the first aid kit in his hand and a tight frown on his face.

"What happened Nick?" Ellie asked again when Nick sat down on the floor by her feet, reaching for his hand.

Nick picked up the hint and scooted a bit forward to he could kiss the back of her hand, and sighed.

"There's no pain meds... Not in the kit or the cabinets. And I don't think there are any opening shops around right now"

"Shit" Ellie mumbled under her breath, she's not sure how she would make it through the stitching without medications.

"I know babe, lemme see the wound first okay? We'll figure out from there" Nick tried to be as calm and reassuring as he could be, he needed to stay collected for Ellie.

Slowly and carefully peeling off the fabrics wrapping around Ellie's calf, Nick let out a breath he didn't know he's holding as the bleeding had slowed down. But the wound still had to be closed up to stop the bleeding completely.

Ellie looked at the wound and closed her eyes, sighing out loud. Guess they would have to do this the hard way.

"Babe, you sure about this?" Nick asked, pressing a piece of gauze onto the wound to soak up some blood pooling on the surface.

"We have to" Ellie simply answered.

"This is a bad idea" Nick shook his head, he was totally not okay with the idea of giving Ellie stitches without any numbing.

"Well, a better one than that time you asked me to cut that shrapnel out of your back" Ellie joked, trying to lighten the air for both of them.

"Hey! I didn't know McGee and Gibbs were coming" Nick pretended to be offended, and looked at Ellie with his puppy eyes.

Ellie chucked, and hissed when Nick swiped an alcohol pad over the wound to sterilize it.

"Nick!" Ellie exclaimed at the sudden sensation, sending Nick a weak glare.

"It hurt less when you're distracted" Nick explained, a sheepish smile on his face.

"Then I guess you'll have to distract me more for the stitching" Ellie muttered with an eye roll.

"You ready?" Nick handed Ellie a small towel for her to bite on so she wouldn't accidentally hurt herself.

"Just... get done with it already" Ellie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, bracing herself for the pain coming.

"Let do this then"

The second Nick pushed the needle through Ellie's skin, she bit down onto the rolled up towel with her full force, muffing her scream of a "fuck".

Nick's heart shattered at Ellie's reaction, it must be really painful given Ellie's high pain tolerance for her to react like this. But he kept the motion going, cause there's no going back now. The sooner he finished, the better.

Ellie's vision swam as the pain flooded over her whole body, almost blacking out. 

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly, "Holy fucking shit", she swore breathlessly. 

Nick chuckled at Ellie's "potty mouth", hands kept going steadily. 

After what felt like an eternity for Ellie, Nick carefully tied the stitches and covered up the wound with gauze securely.

Ellie's whole body went slack when all was done, her face pale and cold sweat dotting all over her forehead.

"Hey, it's done baby, all done" Nick picked up the washcloth he brought with him and dabbed at Ellie's forehead.

Ellie nodded weakly, all her strength had left her after being under such intense pain for a few minutes. 

But the burning pain hadn't left her, she grimaced and whmipered as she tried moving her leg.

"Don't try to move yet Ellie" Nick moved to sit down by Ellie's head and gently moved her head onto his lap.

"Fuck" Ellie only had the energy to mutter the f-word out. Her vision still swimming and her head spinning at the wave of pain that kept rushing through her like tidal waves. Tears rolled down her cheek as she exhaled shakily.

"Shh babe, it's over now" Nick wiped away the tears with the pad of his thumb and leaned down to kiss Ellie's forehead.

"It hurts..." Ellie could only whine, the only thing she could register was the pain.

Until something warm on her lips.

It's Nick.

Nick had leaned down to kiss Ellie on her lips, tender but firm. 

Closing her eyes, Ellie let the scent of Nick and his warmth wash over her. She tilted up her head slightly to kiss back, running her tongue along Nick's lower lips to ask for more.

And of course Nick granted Ellie what she wanted. Parting his lips, he deepened the kiss and moved a hand to the back of Ellie's head, cardling her.

Ellie moaned into the kiss, totally forgotten about the pain now.

When it became necessary for them to pull apart for air, Nick smirked charmingly at Ellie.

"Was that distracting enough?"

"Hmm yes, but I can use more"

And Nick just dove right back in.


End file.
